A neko girl at the Host Club
by Raven of moonless nights
Summary: What happens when a neko girl walks into the host club and plays a song on her guitar for one of the hosts? Will they make her a host and then help her get over her stage fright? Or will she disappear? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story from me and once again it involves the host club, I will try and update as fast as I can but it will usually be a chapter a week or maybe earlier if I can. I hope you guys enjoy this story so R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER ~ I don't not own Ouran High School Host Club but I wish I did, but I do own Akira**

* * *

Name: Akira Koyoko

Age: 16

Looks: She has cinnamon coloured hair and emerald green eyes. She also has snowy white ears and a matching tail. She has short hair that only goes to just below normal peoples ears would and usually hides her ears under a beanie unless she knows them or they are nice, she wears contacts because her eye sight isn't the best.

Personality: Akira is always very happy and cheerful. She is also very shy and nervous towards people she doesn't know but easily learns how to trust them. She isn't really keen on water and is very cautious about getting fully into water but doesn't mind stepping in small puddles. She does love getting attention every now and again and usually lets out a purr like noise when someone strokes or tickles behind her ears but rarely ever let's anyone touch her tail. Due to her being part cat she is very curious about new things and new people.

Instruments: Acoustic Guitar, Vocals and Piano

History: As a kid Akira got a lot of attention off her parents before one day she got left at an Orphanage. She became very quiet but when it came to music she was always proud but never liked to show it off to much unless asked to play her instruments or sing. She was liked by most of the kids but one, this one girl ruined her dreams of becoming a famous musician

It was Akira's first ever day at Ouran High School and she was new to the entire place. She walked towards her new school happily, her ears flicking underneath her warm black beanie. She looked around at everyone else as she walked through the school gates and sighed as she realised no one but her seemed to have two fluffy ears and a long tail. Her tail swished side to side stiffly since she was nervous and worried about what people would think about her because she was different. She walked up the stairs and smiled looking at the huge school, she found her curious nature urging her to look around and learn every part of it. She walked towards the music department and smiled hearing a piano bring played in one of the music rooms. She began walking towards it and smiled listening to the melody of the song, she had her on guitar in her hand. She quietly opened the door to the music room #3 and walked inside slowly. The piano player stopped playing and made eye contact with her, his violet eyes locking onto her green ones. She noticed she was staring and quickly looked at the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry for intruding, I just heard the piano playing and thought it sounded delightful." She said with a smile as she looked at the grand piano. "Its fine, don't worry about it… Do you play the guitar or are you just about to learn it?" The guy asked as he pointed to the guitar case which was in her hand, she nodded. "Yeah, I've been playing it for years." She said in a soft voice. "Do you mind playing it for me? I would love to hear you play and even sing if you wish." He said looking at her again. "S-Sure I don't mind but I'm not the best singer." She said doubting herself. Akira wondered if he realised that she was actually a girl but couldn't really care less, she opened the case and pulled out her blue acoustic guitar. She put the guitar on the strap and hung it around her neck and began playing 'Beam me up.' By pink.

**There's a whole 'nother conversation going on, in a parallel universe.  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts.  
There's a waltz playin' frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're lookin' at me.**

**Could you beam me up,**  
**Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it**  
**I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face**  
**Beam me up,**  
**Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,**  
**I think a minute's enough,**  
**Just beam me up.**

**Saw a blackbird soarin' in the sky,**  
**Barely a breath I caught one last sight**  
**Tell me that was you sayin' goodbye,**  
**There are times I feel the shiver and cold,**  
**It only happens when I'm on my own,**  
**That's how you tell me I'm not alone**

**Could you beam me up,**  
**Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it**  
**I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face**  
**Beam me up,**  
**Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,**  
**I think a minute's enough,**  
**Just beam me up.**

**In my head I see your baby blues**  
**I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's**  
**One of me, with you**

**So when I need you can I send you a sign**  
**I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights**  
**I'll pick a star and watch you shine**

**Just beam me up.'**

She sung to the boy, a small smile never leaving her face as she looked at him. She quickly cut the song short as the door swung open and five more boys walked in, she quickly looked at the floor nervously her tail stopped moving. The boy with violet looked at her surprised that she stopped playing as the other boys came in. "You sound amazing, we should do a duet in front of the whole school one day. Why did you stop the guys would probably love to hear you play." He said in a kind voice as he looked at her blue guitar. "I-I umm.. Sorry." She squeaked as she took off the guitar and put it back in its case. "Id love to hear you play, you must be good if Tama-Chan likes it hes hard to impress when it comes to music." Said a small boy who was sitting on a large boys shoulders. She shook her head and her beanie accidentally fell off her head. "S-sorry I cant play for you.. Eep my hat." She said eyes widening as her large cat-like ears were released from their trap. All the guys looked at her wide eyed and the short blonde climbed off his friend and ran over, he stood on a chair and scratched behind her ear. She purred softly ad blushed and quickly pushed him away from her accidentally and pushed him to hard, he fell backwards but his large friend quickly ran over to him and caught him before he fell. The small boys' eyes were wide and shaking as tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, his bigger friend just stared blankly at her as her ears dropped scared. "Im sorry." She said before quickly racing out the room, worried that they might hurt her or be mad at her. The guys watched as she raced out of the room her ears flattened against her head in fear, her tail stiffly moving from side to side as she ran. They looked at eachother confused. "Who was she boss?" Two boys said at the exact same time as they looked at Tamaki. "An unknown Neko, I never got her name." He replied as he looked back over to the door hoping she would return….

* * *

**That's all for this chapter folks, I hope you enjoy it and I will write more of course. Please Review and tell me what you think of it, give me any advice or plots and I will think about it and see if I can change anything… Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be posted within a week. **

**Bye for now ~ Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter, I am trying to post my new chapters up within a week every time I write a new chapter. I usually write these stories during school since I am really busy at home but I always manage to somehow post them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please Read & Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I wish I did, I only own my OC Akira... Anyway, onto the next chapter**

_What happened last time in the Club_

_"__S-sorry I can't play for you... Eep my hat." She said eyes widening as her large cat-like ears were released from their trap. All the guys looked at her wide eyed and the short blonde climbed off his friend and ran over, he stood on a chair and scratched behind her ear. She purred softly ad blushed and quickly pushed him away from her accidentally and pushed him to hard, he fell backwards but his large friend quickly ran over to him and caught him before he fell. The small boys' eyes were wide and shaking as tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, his bigger friend just stared blankly at her as her ears dropped scared. "I'm sorry." She said before quickly racing out the room, worried that they might hurt her or be mad at her. The guys watched as she raced out of the room her ears flattened against her head in fear, her tail stiffly moving from side to side as she ran. They looked at each other confused. "Who was she boss?" Two boys said at the exact same time as they looked at Tamaki. "I don't know… I never got her name." He replied as he looked back over to the door hoping she would return…._

_Back in the club host club_

"Who was that Tama-Chan? We heard her playing and singing when we walked through the corridor, she sounded great. Almost as good as Tama-Chan is at Piano." A small blonde boy said to him. They all looked over at Tamaki and awaited his answer, Tamaki sat on a window ledge staring out at the pond staring at the reflection. He sighed and looked back at the hosts. "I don't know, she just walked in looking for a place to practice and she must have heard me play before she came in… She was an amazing singer and guitarist but when you all came in she became scared." Tamaki replied. "Hikaru, Kaoru. She looks to be in the same year as you two, see if you can talk with her... The host club will be on today as planned, now to class everyone." He told them all, they nodded and soon disabanded leaving to go to class. One of the guys with black hair and glasses looked at Tamaki. "You should find her if you can, she might be a great addition to the host club. Plus you have already taken a liking to her by the looks of it, also we could get extra money by having males come and see her as well as the females." Koyoya said, only really looking at the statistics of having extra people pay to have time with a new host as well as the others. Tamaki nodded and still looked slightly distant as he watched Koyoya walk away. He slowly stood back up and looked around at the empty club room before grabbing his bag and walking out the room, his thoughts focused on the girl he never learnt the name of…

_In first year English class – Akira's Pov_

I walked into my new English class, it took me a while to find but after a while of walking around the large school I found it. I looked around the classroom, there was enough room to fit thirty people, there were three tables for two in each row and each table was wooden and looked old. There were posters all around the room, they were mainly about clubs during and after school, my eyes drifted over to a photo of six boys around a couch with petals around them, it read _Ouran High School Host Club, open for ladies of any kind. Come meet us and have conversations with the hosts. _I then read which room it was and it was in music room 3, the music room I was in just over 10minutes ago. I looked at the photo of the guys and my eyes instantly landed on a tall blonde hair boy in the center of all the boys. I smiled slightly instantly remembering his face and name. "Tamaki-" I said to myself, finding myself staring at his picture. "Yep, that's our amazing boss." I heard two guys say in prefect sync as they both swung their arms over my shoulders. I jumped up surprised but relaxed doubting they would hurt me. "I think we scared her Hikaru." The boy on my right said. "You're right Kaoru." The other one said. I turned aroundandlookedatthetwins.  
"Hi." I said quietly to them. I smiled slightly at them and tried to remember who said which name. "Hikaru you're the one on my left and Kaoru you're the one on my right." I said remembering who spoke the others name before. They stared at me wide eyed as if I said something crazy.  
"You're one of the only people…" Kaoru started. "That actually guess correctly." Hikaru finished. I giggled softly and smiled  
"Really? One of the only people?" I said surprised. They both chuckled and hugged me gently as if I was delicate.  
"We heard you play your guitar a little, you should come back to the club and play for us. Not just us but the entire club and all the customers." They offered to me in perfect sync."  
"Okay, I'll think about it." I said, not sure if I would go back to the host club or not.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is pretty short but I'm trying to update all my stories within a few days of each other. I'll write more next time I promise. Bye for now guys ****J**

**~Ravey**


End file.
